The Legend of Bell Cranel
by Archive keeper
Summary: Bell Cranel has arrived at Oraio to grab his destinty and make a name for himself. Problem is, no Familia is willing to accept him, not even the Hestia Familia gave him a chance, but Bell will soon find his place, and Oraio will forever be changed by this boy. For good and evil, The legend of Bell Cranel will forever be the greatest story in history. dark themes. New cover image
1. chapter 1

**Hello! A new story! Expect some dark themes. And I decided to change up the story structure. Adventures can harm gods if they wanted to. Think about it, if they sealed virtually all their powers and became "Psudo" mortal then why can't they be harmed, and mugged? Sure it's the absolute crime the city has but common! Especially to the low tier gods. So that's the way it is, Will be M but not as of this moment. Oh and BellXsmall Harem.**

 **Also my other Danmachi Fic is on a short Hiatus. ENJOY!!**

 **XXX**

 **

A long time ago we gods and Godesses came down to your world, our children. Seeking excitement, and we decided that we would live with you forever in the lower world. That we would seal our divine powers and experience your life with all its joys, excitements, it's struggles and hardships. Together with you we promised to experience your love, your joys, your pain and your suffering, we will experience all this world has to offer, it's dangers and it's abundance. For your world excites us, and we will experience that excitement in which your world is full of abundance and beauty, as well as it's evils.

**

The city of Orario known as the center of the world due too the vast cultural and racial diversity in this city, what makes it famous however is the dungeon. A place unique only to Orario, where gods preside and adventures try to leave their mark in legends and history, and it is here that the greatest legend of them all starts.

A young white Haird boy was just thrown out of a building for what seemed like the two dozenth time, with a dejected sigh he got up and dusted himself off, "looks like another night of sleeping outside." He said.

This boy was Bell Cranel, adoptive grandson of Zeus and by a strict technicality the last member of the Zeus Familia. The boy had arrived three days ago to live out his dream of being an Adventurer, to be the hero like his hero's in the fairytales and to save cute girls, but that seems like a distant dream now. The boy had spent nearly every moment of his time here looking for a Familia to join, he at first went to the large Familia' such as Loki, Anubis, Jupiter, Hell! He even went to the Apollo Familia but all rejected him. After the first day of scouting and rejection of the large Familia'

he went to the mid level familia' with the exact same result, Even the Hestia Familia which was known to accept anyone rejected him! granted they didn't kick him out and said gain some experience before he asked, but how the Hell was he to level up if he can't get a Blessing from a god or goddess which requires them to be a member.

'Even they had to start from square one.' Bell thought sadly as he curled up in his blanket as the sun was already gone. The sounds of life were replaced with the sounds of drunkerds and debauchery. It scared the poor boy a bit as a few sounds of fighting resonated threw the area. But he knew if he just kept low he'd be fine as he drifted off to sleep.

Bell was jerked awake by a scream, he quickly opened his eyes in start, it was still night but what time it was that was beyond his knowledge. Another scream just too his left. 'sounded like it came from around the corner.' Bell thought, he wouldn't lie he was tempted to ignor it but he couldn't do that, he got up, the dagger which was gifted to him by his village ready to use if need be. As soon as he turned he saw three men holding down a woman, one holding her arms, the other her legs while the last one was just done ripping her clothes off revealing the woman's breasts and was going for the lower region of cloth, the man holding her arms letting one go to violently grope her, a sickening smile as he touched her, but in letting her right arm go the woman managed to get a good hit on her violator, hitting him hard in the chin. But that only angered the three, the man she hit returned the blow, diving his fist right down on her face twice, resulting in a bloody and busted lip and a very bruised right eye, the other man ripping her cloths off drove his fist stright down into her stomach, resulting in her vomiting her meal she had earlier. bell saw all this as soon as he turned the corner. Rage, pure rage at what he saw, for what seemed like an eternity he was drawn back to a memory he had with his grandfather.

 **"Bell, as a man it is your duty to protect a woman, no matter the circumstances, from monsters or others if a woman is in danger you must do everything in your power to keep her safe."** Those were the words that he had told the boy when he was young. And right in front of him was such a thing. Without thinking he charged forward his dagger in his hand with a speed he had no idea he had reached the one holding the woman's legs and drove the dagger right into his neck, pulling it out quickly he went for the middle one, the two saw this and in shock pushed themselves back forgetting the woman as they had lost one of their members to an unknown. The middle man managed to push himself out of the way of the knife that was aimed for his throat, but it wasn't fast enough as the knife struck the left side of his neck, a spew of blood gushed out as the man put his hand on the cut artery in a futile attempt.

The last one tried to go for his weapon he had tossed to the far side when they had cornered the woman, the man tried to go for it, but the fear and his drunkenness happened his attempt to defend himself, which was all the time Bell needed as he just dove stright for the man, landing and straddling his back Bell proceeded to drive his dagger string into the mans body. Anger had over taken the boy, as if he was the victim himself he violently drove into the man, the screams which quickly turned into gurgles which turned into stillness signaled the man was dead.

Bell, finally coming back to his senses got off the man, his face and cloths red with blood and gasping for air after saving the woman. He could have sworn he heard his Grandfather speaking to him saying **"well done."** He got up off the man and turned to the woman who was backed up against the wall, though she knew the boy had saved her she felt the rage he admitted and it scared her. Seeing this as well as her state of dress Bell quicky ran back to where he was sleeping and grabbed the blanket he was using. When he came back a dozen seconds later he saw that the woman was still there, to traumatized to move, he came to her and wrapped the blanket around her so she could cover her breasts, next Bell ripped off a pice of his right sleeve and proceeded to gently wipe the blood off her face, though the bruises on her face, wrists and legs was something he couldn't help. Neither said anything while Bell was taking care of her, the Woman herself, was but a moment ago scared by this boy, but now.. now she felt compassion, gentleness, and a love of life radiating off him, it was soothing to her as she could finally relax. After about two minutes of Bell doing the best he could to patch her up asked if she could walk to which the woman responded that she could and he helped her up.

Bell knew he should get her to a doctor, but he didn't know where one was, plus it was most likely late and hospital' closed. He saw a dim light in the window of the second building he knew of, the light came from the guild, escorting the injured woman down the dead streets of Orario to the place he hoped could help this woman. As they were walking the woman simply asked "why?"

Bell knew what she meant, and simply responded.

"No one should ever do that to a woman, and I'd be as sick as them if I didn't do anything to save you, My grandfather always thought me that a man should always protect a woman from anything." His last sentence caused the woman to give a small smile and giggle as she responded "then you were raised right." The two reached the Guild and entered. Though they could enter the building everything inside was closed and secured like a bank. Seeing this Bell shouted out "Hello!?" Hoping that whoever was there would come. And after a few moments they heard a door open, and a woman in the guild uniform came out behind the locked bars, as she was about to speak why they were there she saw the state of the boy and the woman, a loud gasp of horror filled the empty building, Bell asking her to help them of which she told them to come to the side of the bars to let them in.

As things were finally able to settle down Bell was given a fresh pair of clothes as well as being told where he could use the guild showers and where he could clean his clothes as the two Women took care of the injuries. The Woman Bell rescued told the entire account of what had happened and how Bell had saved her. The Guild woman would have to report all this as well as secure the area of the incident but that would come later, the Guild carried a large emergency stock of potions and food, with a large Healing potion that would heal her physical injuries though the emotional part would take time. The Woman who was injured after she used the potion thanked the Guild woman for her help, and simply left, but against heavy dissatisfaction and objection. Bell sat in the darkened shower the water splashing against him, but He didn't respond to that fact, no, he was shook to his core, when things finally settled down and he realized that he had killed three people the shock and terror of such an event came rushing. He looked at his wet hands as they shook uncontrollably, his breath short and gasping, though his mind was for a better word blank when he killed those three, the memories of the last man he killed.. well that killing came back to him very vividly, the water droplets only caused the memory to be even more vivid, Bell, once he remembered what he had done along with the water caused the poor soul too dry heave as he didn't eat anything that day. His body shook his mind racing,

'murderer! murderer!!' Those words were screaming in his head, Bell grasping his head in his hands on the verge of screaming himself. 'Is this the life of an Adventurer?!?? Is this what it truly is!!' when a bright purple light emerged out of no where the voice of his grandfather clear as day.

 **"Bell! Don't fall into that way of thinking! You saved a beautiful woman's life! You protected her! You're a Hero!"**

"I don't feel like a hero!" Bell quietly shouted to the spirit of his grandfather.

 **"You won't always feel good about your actions Bell, sometimes the right thing to do feels like the worst thing you can do, but someone is alive because of you! Don't ever fall into despair because you did the right thing, even if it feels terrible! Do what's right Bell, because you know it's right because your heart knows it's right."** The voice of his grandfather said as the light gently vanished leaving him alone once again. Bell finally finished cleaning himself up and after changing into his new clothes he walked into the the main area of the guild where the guild member was waiting, Bell greeted with a soft "Hello" to get her attention.

"Ahh, Yes.. so let's get down to business. What Familia are you with?"

"I'm not in a Familia, I just arrived a few days ago and haven't been accepted yet." Bell simply said, exhausted by the past hour.

"I see, well regardless, I'll have to put your name down in the incident report." She told him seeing his solum expression she explained to him. "Don't worry, it's not going to be as bad as you might think, your a hero, and no legal action will be taken against you."

This bit of information did give the boy some relief, and it was enough to cause his stomach to growl.

"Hungry?" She asked. "Yes." Bell simply said looking away a bit bashful. As the woman left to go get him some food, Bell was left to ponder his next actions. He still needed to find a Familia but seeing as even the mid level Familia' wouldn't accept him dashed his hopes, there were still a handful of them left he wanted to scout but if they rejected him then he decided to scout the low level Familia'. As Bell was contemplating this the Woman came back with some food to which Bell greatly accepted.

"So I'll need your name please." The woman asked as she returned to the report. "Bell Cranel." He simply said as the woman wrote his name down. "OK Bell, I need you to explain the whole incident to me, leave nothing out."

"I was actually asleep at the time, my third day of looking for a Familia ended with no luck, so I found an alleyway to sleep in, it was the woman's screams that jolted me awake, it all happend right around the corner of the alleyway, when I had turned the corner I saw that the three men had pinned her down, already torn her top half of her clothing off, one of them grabbing her chest, but that allowed her to hit the man in the jaw, but he and the one tearing her clothes off both took a couple punches at her, that's when I attacked... It's all a blur, I don't remember killing two of the attackers... b-but..the last one... I remember that one.." Bell said as fresh tears began to fall with no resistance. The woman putting a hand on his shoulder gave him reassuring words of comfort. But it would take time for Bell to recover from killing a person.

The woman introduced herself as Eina Tulle and offered that Bell could stay in one of the consultation rooms to stay the night, to which Bell agreed too though Bell wouldn't get much sleep.

 **XXX**

"Thank you for letting me stay here, as well as your help in all this." Bell said as he bowed his head and left. It was just before dawn, and life was still rather empty though he could smell the cooking of a few bakery's. Bell decided to check on a few more Mid level Familia' to try his luck. "Let's see, I guess I'll try the Athena Familia." Soon Bell was infront of the manor, the two Guards at the gate asked his business to which he asked to join the Familia. One guard said to follow him to which Bell agreed. He saw that the manor itself was a simple two story building, mostly made of stone but a few marble pillars decorated as support beams. The inside was rather plane as well but the grand blue carpet with marble pillars did add a sense of beauty. He saw adventures come and go around the manor. A few cast a brief glance but paid him no mind as soon as they saw him. 'The same as before.' Bell thought hoping he could find a welcoming Familia to give him a chance. As the guard escorted him to an office room which Bell recognized as he's been in these kinds of rooms before the guard told him to wait while he got the Capitan of the Familia. Bell waited for ten minutes before a tall man came in. The captain no doubt.

"Hello, I'm Diosis, so you want to join our Familia? What qualifications do you have that would meet our Familia' expectations?" Diosis asked, Bell remembered last night, but he didn't want to say that he killed three people as a qualification. So he just went with what he used before.

"Hello, my name is Bell, I just arrived four days ago, looking for a Familia to give me a chance, I don't have any combat experience, but we all had to start somewhere." Bell said with a wry Smile as he tried to do a sensible joke. Diosis just hummed at that as he wrote something down. "Well... I agree that we all started from zero or so, Tell you what, let's head down to the field you and me, we'll fight and if I'm impressed enough I'll consider accepting you into the Athena Familia." He said as he got up seeing the hopeful look in Bell' eyes.

Three minutes later they were in the field with a small audience. When they both were facing off, Diosis charged without warning charged stright at Bell, his spear and shield ready for the strike, Bell was caught off guard by this as Diosis hit him right in the chest with his Shield knocking the wind out of Bell. As he was laying on the ground coughing he saw that Diosis was readying another strike Bell with all his might rolled out of the way of the strike managing to get to his feet he drew out his dagger and went to counter attack but Diosis was a lvl 5 and with a hoplon shield and he just simply knocked it out of Bell' hand which also resulted in bruising his right wrist. Ignoring the pain he switched to his left hand and once again charged at Diosis who once again was going to use his shield to swat him away once again, but Bell was hoping for this and just as Diosis was swinging, Bell slid right under the shield and took a strike at the mans Heel, drawing blood. The onlookers were shocked at this. A few though cheered for the Boy. Diosis having to kneel just smiled and put his guard down signaling that the test was over. Clapping as soon as he finished a Healing potion, as he offers Bell one as well for his injuries. "let's head inside now Bell."

The two were back inside the room as Diosis was talking with Bell. "I'm impressed. However we don't have room for a new member." Diosis said much to Bell' displeasure, here he was under the strong impression that there would be an opening and that he had passed.

"I understand the frustration Bell, however the Familia is full, we have no room and our size is actually impacting our finances, I'm sorry that I gave you a false impression. However, if you would like to wait a few days there might be an opening created. Or at the very least I could put you down as a priority person to scout." Diosis said trying to help.

'So in other words wait and hope someone dies.' Bell thought

"Thanks Diosis, but I believe I'll try my luck with another Familia." He said a bit dejected.

"I understand, but the offer still stands if you ever change your mind." Diosis said as he got up to walk Bell out. "Here take this. And If you ever want a training partner you know where to find me!" Diosis said as he handed Bell some money with a smile to which Bell returned. As Bell was at a restaurant to get some food he stoped to think about the day, which included saving that woman, Bell still felt sick when ever he thought about it but he did know in his heart he did the right thing. The news of the incident was now spreading around the city, as Bell heard the rumors and the opinions of people currently at the restaurant. As Bell finished his meal and paid, he walked out wondering which Familia to try next. "Well, at least it wasn't a total wast with the Athena Familia, maybe My luck will change." He said to himself. His mind began to wonder so much that he didn't see that he was about to walk right into someone. He was brought out of his thoughts when he walked right into said person. "Excuse me! I'm sorry for tha-" Bell said bowing but once he looked up he saw that the person he walked right into was the same woman he saved.

Bell was shocked by this. The woman herself had a look of genuine surprise as well as she tilted her head to the side resting it on her right hand. "Ara You're the boy that saved me." She said with a smile. As Bell took in her appearance he noticed that she barely had any signs of the attack last night... physical anyway, her eye was a light blue and she still had a cut on her lip, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before.

"A-are you doing ok?" Bell asked, in all honesty he really didn't know what to say to this woman and he felt stupid for asking that. "I'm sorry that was the wrong thing to say." Bell said bowing. "No, it's ok, I'm the one who should be sorry, I knew better then to be out that late, but let's say I was desperate, I'm sorry that you had to save me." The woman said bowing herself.

"N-NO!" Bell shouted shocked by what she had said. "You shouldn't apologize to me! That wasn't your fault! I just glad that your safe now and that nothing horrible happened to you." Bell said bowing once again.

"Well I should apologize to you for leaving the guild before. I didn't even thank you for what you did, that was rude."

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize for that."

"But regardless I'd like to know the name of my savior." She asked.

"It's Bell, Bell Cranel." He told her.

"That's a very cute name, I supose I should introduce myself as well.. my name is."

 **XXX**

 **And that is the end of the first chapter! Fav follow and review. And take a Guess, who do you think our mystery woman is?**


	2. Please join my Familia!

**A short chapter update! Next chapter will be longer. Enjoy.**

 **XXX**

Bell and the Woman were walking around the city, the past hour was spent in each other's company. But we must go back a short time before we continue the journey.

"Nice to meet you." Bell said politely as the woman gave him her name. Once the introductions were passed the Woman asked if he'd walk with her, to which Bell agreed to, if not a bit surprised. As the two began to walk around the city, the Woman leading Bell more precisely, as she asked a few things. "How long have you been in Orario?" "This is my fourth day, I just left the Athena Familia hoping to join the Familia but there were no openings, though I did impress their captain so they said they'd put me down as priority if an opening came up." He told her.

"Ahh, I know Athena, a lovely goddess and a very close friend of mine, she cares for her Familia. Shame you weren't accepted, I believe they'd have been a good Familia for you." "Thank you." As they continued to walk, the Woman's stomach began to growl, a sheepish smile adorned her face. "Sorry, haven't eaten since yesterday evening."

"Please, let me buy you an early lunch then." Bell said as he realized that she must not have eaten since last night. Much to her attempts to refuse Bell did not take no for an answer. They had stoped at a little cafe near the center plaza, even though Bell told her to order what ever she wanted she only ordered a simple sandwich with a soup, "So tell me Bell. What goals do you have in coming to Orario and being an Adventurer?" She asked him.

"W-Well.." Bell stuttered as his face went red with the reason why. "My Grandfather always took care of me since I was a little boy. He always told me stories about the hero' in fairytales, how brave and selfless they were, being the hero and saving the day. Those stories he told me are some of the fondest memories I have with him, so I wanted to be just like the heroes in the stories." Bell said looking away sheepishly once he finished his explanation.

"That's a very pure desire and goal..." She said But quickly adorned a solom look. "But reality hardly ever allows that kind of dream." Bell hearing this also shared the same expression, a pice of his childish innocence gladly sacrificed for this beautiful woman, but the reality still hit hard. "But with you Bell, I truly believe with all my heart that you can do it." She said with a gentle smile, her honey colored eyes warm with gentleness despite what had happened to her. Bell hearing her words and the look of genuine honesty was contagious as he let out the biggest smile he had in a long time, the Woman was captivated by it. In this smile she saw the boys will, desires, honesty, his purity, and his love. It was captivating and breathtaking. Never had she seen such pure and wonderful soul. Thinking for a moment as well as hesitation gripping her heart for a moment. "Bell.., i-if you don't have a Familia, you can join mine." The woman said as Bell was shocked by what He heard. "Heh?... HEHHHHH?!!?????" Bell shocked yell was heard all over Orario.

 **XXX**

 **Just a short chapter, to make you wonder, who' the mysterious goddess? Like. Fav. And review. Review. And Take your best guess.**


	3. The Legend of Bell Cranel

**EINA YOU GOD DAMMED COWERD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 **WHY GOD WHY!????**

 **The new event for the Danmachi game is out.**

"Bell.., i-if you don't have a Familia, you can join mine." The woman said as Bell was shocked by what He heard. "Heh?... HEHHHHH?!!?????" Bell' shocked yell was heard all over Orario.

Bell and the goddess were kicked out of the establishment due to his outburst of surprise. Bell' face beyond red with shame and embarrassment, "Well? What do you say?" The goddess asked, hoping for his answer was that of acceptance. "B-but w-why? I mean, I thank you for the chance, and things, but.." Bell stoped. Unsure of what to say.

"I asked as a way of repaying you for saving me... But also, because unlike others I have tried to recruit you have no ulterior motive. Your heart is pure, not that to someone of greed, you desire to grow stronger, not for the wrong personal gain but to use that strength to protect; including doing what needs to be done to protect. I felt when you helped me, your will, your bravery, your courage, your gentleness, and your love. I saw in your smile a spirit that can not be snuffed, dragged down, nor destroyed. I saw your heart, so pure and welcoming, your humanity, always accepting to everyone, your dreams, dreams that you want to share with others. Never have I met someone like you, you are special, you are unique, you have within you something we gods have never seen before.. the power to change the world. And I'd love to share and experience it alongside you as your goddess." She told him. To those passing by, and the few watching, it almost looked and sounded like a confession of love, and in some ways it kinda was. Bell' face which was so red he felt he was about to die. Bell had no idea what to do, this woman who was very beautiful, asked him to join her Familia, and Bell wished she said it stright and forward instead of this "romantic" way. But Bell was happy, that a Familia wanted him. With a smile on his face which was still red Bell simply said.

"I'd be honored to Join your Familia. Demeter.. no.. my goddess Demeter!" He said with such joy in his voice that once again his smile, and his joy was contagious, and it made the goddess' heart skip with joy as she couldn't help but return the smile. "Then welcome home Bell." She said.

 **XXX**

The home of the Demeter Familia or, the run down shack of the Demeter Familia to be more precise was a shocking sight to Bell. He was surprised to his core. "Sorry if this isn't what you expected, aside from another person your the second member of my Familia. And finances arothe best, but it's home." Demeter said as she talked about the rundown two story building in what is known as the slums, officially "Daedalus Street" or Orario' second dungeon.

"Who's the other member?" Bell asked not really caring about the living conditions.

"She's on what could be considered leave, she's still technically my Familia member but she's going down her own path for the foreseeable future. Her name is Faust." Demeter said to Bell as she lead him to the living area of their residence.

 **The next day**

'So begins my new life and journey.' Bell thought to himself as he was walking to the guild, to finally register as an Adventurer and the start of his new life and dreams. As he was walking happy he did notice looks people were giving, most were Adventurers and in particular females. He noticed that they had a certain look in the eyes, a few gave nods, other waved, and one girl yelled out "way to go!" Much to his confusion to all the attention. As he made it to the guild he saw that it was much more livelier when compared to the other night. Having done some research during his free time from looking for Familias he knew where to go to register as an Adventurer. As Bell went to the registration box he heard some whispers from Adventurers but he paid it little mind, "Hello and welcome to registration." The clerk said as he greeted Bell in standard procedure. "Hello." Bell responded,

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to register as an Adventurer." Bell responded as the clerk took out a file and told Bellto sign it. It was a pretty simple form. Date of birth,home country, place of birth and what Familia he was with. Bell signed the form rather quickly and handed it back, once. Once the clerk looked and saw that everything was in order he filed it away for records. "Thank you, please follow me and I will tasked you to consultation booth three were you wil meet your advisor." The clerk told him as Bell did just that and followed.

"Here we are, The Advisor will be with you shortly."

After a Short wait the door opened and much to the shock of Bell the woman whom was his new advisor was the same as when he saved Demeter and asked for her help. The look on Eina' face was equal to Bell'. For what seemed like forever for the two Bell was the first to return; "You!" Bell said. As he was so shocked by her he forgot to be nice and not to point or yell.

"Bell!?" Was Eina' return response as the two just stared. However, due to Eina' professional attitude she quickly came over the initial shock and got back into business mode. I See you've found a familia, I'm not surprised, word quickly travels around the city here so it'd be natural that you'd be scouted quickly after the incident." Eina said as she was speaking her triad, more to herself then to Bell.

"Umm.. What are you talking about Eina?" Bell asked confused at what she was talking about; "heh? you don't know? It was near the Whole talk of the town. A young boy Who is seeking out a Familia comes to the rescue of a goddess who was about to be raped and quickly deals with them,. Plus your weren't in a Familia, a person kills three people, one of which was a level three, and without a blessing. Gods and goddess around the city have been on a war path trying to find and recruit you." Eina said, explaining Bells raise to fame, though he shrunk in a bit at the word kill.

"I-I see." Bell said weakly as he was unaccustomed to such notoriety and especially in the way that it was gained.

"So Bell, I will be taking the roll as your advisor. what that entails is I will help monitor your growth as well as well as give you advise on the dungeon and the monsters there. I will also help you decided when the best time would be to enter the lower levels of the dungeon." Eina began to explain the roll she now had with him, as well as going over the facility's that were available.

"Now Bell, is there anything you wanted to ask?"

"Yes,.. could you tell me more about Demeter and her familia?" Bell asked.

"Demeter is the only goddess that has no Familia. Now she did have one member before but she's not affiliated with her as of now. However, sense the girl is still technically her Familia member Demeter is Still allowed to be registered as a Familia. You see Bell, when a god or goddess has no members of their familia they are marked off as an inactive Familia, though like with Demeter there are loopholes and exceptions. The thing with the Demeter Familia is that Faust, the only member of her Familia was the only person Demeter was ever able to recruit." Eina told Bell much to his surprise.

"What? Why? I don't think goddess Demeter would have a hard time finding people to join." He asked.

"Demeter has classified her Familia as a farming Familia. She specializes in crops of all kinds. Now most People come here to face the Dungeon and make a fortune, the idea of living life as a farmer is not the dreams most have as you can imagine. And those that do choose to be farmers have all gone to her rival Ceres. Demeter and Ceres are bitter rivals, Ceres always manages to stay on top, but the other reason is that Demeter doesn't take potential Familia members who have ulterior motives. She knows when someone isn't there out of genuineness. As you've seen, her beauty is amongst the most beautiful, she is considered as one of the top five beautiful goddesses. And that beauty has attracted less then the noblest of men and even women."

"I see." Bell simply said, trying to take all that in.

Bell and Eina went over the official pappers and documents and within thirty minutes they had everything sorted out and Bell was officially an Adventurer.

"And that's it Bell, your now an official Adventurer of the Demeter Familia." Eina said with a smile to which Bell returned, happy that he could finally walk towards his dream.

 **XXX**

"goddess Demeter! I've been registered as an Adventurer! I can finally start working towards my dream!" Bell said running down to the cellar where Demeter was checking supplies.

"Congratulations Bell!" Demeter said as she enveloped Bell into a hug of celebration, oblivious to the fact that Bell was suffocating in her breasts. It wasn't until she heard his muffled scream for air that she let go.

"Well Bell, we should celebrate this occasion!" Demeter said clapping her hands together with a beautiful smile on her face as she closed her eyes at her idea.

"No goddess! We can't do that, plus we need every Valis we can get." Bell said in shock at the idea.

"Don't worry Bell, I know of a place we can go." Demeter simply said as she took Bell' hand and lead him out to celebrate.

 **XXX**

 **Took longer then I expected but here it is. The reason for the slight wait is I got through with Summer College class' late July, then went on a mini vacation a few days later. Now I'm fighting an Infection. (Dam plane flights) but here it is. Please enjoy. Fav follow, review. I'm going to focus on posting a few chapters for my other Danmachi fic next. As it needs attention. Anyway please enjoy and REVIEW.**


	4. ABond made strong by cries and new trust

**Lunoire Faust, was born to parents that lived in a territory of the empire. However, her parents soon died because of a war, and she was forced to live her life as one of the street children. After living for some time in harsh conditions, she heard about the falna and joined a Familia, but later began traveling on her own a while later once her Goddess was forced back to heaven. After a while, she arrived at nine years before the story and failed her first mission of killing the , barely escaping with her life, and began refusing jobs to kill first class adventurers. Eventually, after failing to kill a wanted Ryuu, she joined the Hostess of Fertility.** **Lunoire has a straightforward and caring personality, as shown when she tried to distance herself from her own Familia in order to protect them. She once considered finding a husband that didn't need to be cool as long as he would care for her and let her laze around in a small house. ;)**

 **Chloe is a shotacon, as shown with her attitude toward' Bells Butt and the fact that she labels young boys as "the treasure of the world". She first developed those feelings when she acted as a chivalrous thief for orphans while traveling on her own, and at the same time developed her greediness as well. Because of this, she refused to assassinate them if she was ever asked to. Also, she once considered having handsome young men serve her while she would caress their stomach and behind.**

 **Chloe was born to parents that were members of a Familia that acted as a criminal organization. From the moment she was born, she was taught different methods of assassination, and was praised when she properly utilized them. However, she began to dislike her Familia after her mother died while protecting her. Her Goddess agreed to let her leave, though she was ordered to assassinate a Level 3 knight of the empire using only a knife.**

 **Despite the extreme difficulty of her task, she was successful, levelling up in the process. After leaving her Familia, she traveled around for a while, until she came to around nine years before the story. While there, she failed her first mission, which was to assassinate , barely escaping with her life, and began refusing jobs to kill first class adventurers. Eventually, after failing to kill a wanted Ryuu, she joined the Hostess of Fertility.**

 **I quite enjoyed the new Ryuu Episodes Of The mobile game you?**

 **Guess I never did mention what Bell' level is right now huh? Well he's a mid soon to be high lvl 2 right now. I'm also not going to have him be a little bitch and act like a pussy towards Ais... much.**

 **XXX**

As Bell and Demeter arrived at the local restaurant Bell saw that it was actually a pretty big building. 'Hostess of Fertility' Bell read the sign as Demeter already went in, a moment later Bell went in right behind.

"goddess Demeter!" A girl yelled as Bell saw she dived into his goddess. Hugging her for dear life, and a few silent tears falling. "It's alright Lunor shuu" Demeter said as she stroked the girls hair and returning the hug.

"When we heard the news we were all worried, Lunor the most, she left and went to search for you, thankfully she did here the news that you were OK." The large woman said to Demeter.

"Yes, it's thanks to this boy right here. Bell, meet the staff of the Hostess of Fertility, Mia Grand but call her Mamma Mia; she's the patron, Chole, Arnya, Syr, May, Ryu and Lunor Faust. Everyone please meet Bell Cranel, my savior and newest member of my Familia." Demeter introduces. Bell giving a bow to which most returned but Lunor just embraced him in a hug equal to the one she gave Demeter.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said squeeze the life out of the boy.

"Lunor, give the boy some air." Ryu told her as Lunor saw that the boy was blue in the face. "Sorry." Lunor said as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It's alright," Bell said in between gasps. "Mia, close up shop today, we're all celebrating our new Hero." Demeter said as she lightly clapped her hands with a smile, to which Mia returned. "Alright you heard the Boss! Lunor, you can take today off." Mia said as Everyone went to prepare and Arnya went to flip the sign.

"Boss?" Bell asked Demeter confused.

"I own this place." Demeter simply said as she walked towards the kitchen, Bell was surprised by this, and he couldn't help but wonder; 'why is Demeter staying at the run down place if she can stay here? And it looks like this place makes good Valis' but Bell' thoughts were interrupted when Lunor taped his shoulder getting his attention.

"I can't thank you enough, Demeter means so much to me." Lunoire said as she and Bell went to sit at one of the tables.

"It's alright, I'm just glad that she's alright, and I'm thankful that I'm part of her Familia." Bell said as he stopped just for a brief moment.

"So your Lunor Faust, I've heard that your no longer a Familia member but at the same time still, how does that work?" Bell asked her. "Well it's hard to explain, Demeter isn't the first god I've been a Familia member of but she's the most important god to me, I've been here for nine years now and I still have Demeter' Blessing or Falna just like I assume you do?" She asked to which Bell agreed.

"Well the thing is that she was the first god I met here in Orario and I was in a hurry to find a Familia, however I did explain that I wanted to forge my own path, and I wasn't really interested in Farm work but Demeter saw in me something that led to agreeing in accepting me and I've been doing my own thing until a few years ago. You see Bell even if someone is a Familia member if they don't "register" or more precisely update their status and their growth with the guild you're put on what's deemed inactive Familia members, however the gods established the rule that if a person has a falna blessing they are Familia members no matter what. Consider the guilds rules of inactive members a more of a... Formality for the sake of paper work and bureaucracy." Lunor explained.

"I see, so what's the longest you can go before your placed in the inactive list?" Bell asked.

"Well you have to consider that the dungeon is dangerous and it's not that uncommon for Adventurers to be injured and also you have to judge ones level; but the most is three months. However the captain or god of the Familia a said Adventurer is part of can go on their behalf." She finished her explanation.

"The two continued their talk quickly moving from topic to topic until the sound of Demeter entering stopped them.

"Alright everyone the food is ready!" She announced as the other behind her came with the trays of food and drink. To be honest Bell was a little overwhelmed, just two days ago he was living in the streets and looking for a Familia, and now here is is, a member of a Familia that maybe small, but had people who cared for each other. Bell couldn't help but smile as he thought about it.

* * *

The party was fun and enjoyable, Bell remembered the last time he had that kind of fun was back when he was only nine, his ninth birthday to be more precise. He remembered how his grandfather went out of his way to make it special for him. 'Grandpa' Bell thought as he sat and watched and listened to the laughter and smiles of the people that were now his friends. Thinking back to his grandpa he blushed a bit when he realized that his grandpa would have a huge shit eating grin on his face if he saw Bell now surrounded by cute and beautiful women, and a drop dead gorgeous goddess. Thankfully Bell was too dense to even remotly try and act like his grandfather, let alone follow the "advise" he gave the poor boy before he even hit puberty.

Thankfully he quickly put the thoughts out of his mind before anyone noticed, Bell decided to excuse himself from the group saying he wished to browse around the city, to the minor disappointment of a few members but they eventually agreed with Demeter saying she would meet him back home as she wanted to talk with everyone some more to which Bell agreed.

Bell spent the entire day exploring the city, since he was finally a member of a Familia he was no longer desperate to find one and this gave him the time to truly explore the city. It was near dusk when he decided to head home. As he was walking back he let his mind wonder for a bit. 'These past two days seem like a dream.. and a bad dream as well, but I couldn't have asked for a better god or goddess like Demeter.' As Bell' words were speaking in his mind he didn't notice that he was about to walk right in front of someone

 _OOF_

"Oh excuse me! I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." Bell quickly said as he automatically went to help the poor woman he walked right into.. or more precisely try and ask forgiveness towards the woman a full two heads taller then him that he didn't manage to knockdown. Bell for a few moments which in reality was but a few seconds felt like this was going to be another incident like with Demeter, seeing as it was night and most people were either home or at taverns. That brief moment of worry and fear left him. 'Thank God for small blessings.' Bell thought as he looked at the woman in front of him. His breath was taken from him as he truly got a look at this woman, her beauty was nearly unparalleled. She appeared as a younge girl no more then the mid twenties her figure truly slim, the idol shape of any woman from the fairytales Bell read.

Her skin as pure as porcelain no Bell knew better, her skin as white and smooth as the finest and purest white marble, her cloths consisted of a silk dress that was white with blue as well, an armored chest pice adorned her with arm guards as well. Her hair so smooth and pure, like that of the finest wheat, her hair style was mid and alluring. Reaching to her shoulders in the most perfect way, a wave of it covering her left eye. Her face, only one word could go through his mind. 'An angel' but her eyes, it was this woman's eyes that truly captivated our hero. Her eyes so smooth and glistening so purely that he could see himself in her eyes.

The color of her eyes were blue, light was the color that even the greatest crystal clear blue waters would NEVER come close to hers. So enraptured by her angelic image he truly felt like it was an eternity. The woman knowing that he was starring decided to cough and say. "How long are you going to stare?" Her voice. Bell was taken aback, her voice smooth and harmonious it felt like the world would truly stop just to listen to this woman speak. Her words did bring Bell out of his trance and immediately he blushed in pure embarrassment being caught so red handed. After the woman got his attention on her words and not her looks only then did she realize who this boy was.

"You're Bell Cranel." She asked the boy, though more of an actual statement then a question. A bit taken back by how she knew his name he just simply nodded his head, the woman then did the one thing Bell would never have thought would happen, she fully embraced him, this wasn't an embrace like that of a fan girl or an embrace due to an overload of cuteness no, this was an embrace of thankfulness. Despite the situation he was in, including his head resting just above her modest chest size the boy didn't blush, somehow Bell knew this was a hug of gratitude and it didn't embarrass him in the slightest. But he did ask who she was and why she was doing this while he was being embraced.

The woman let the boy go, a gentle smile adorned her perfect face, a smile that could tame even monsters Bell thought and felt. "I apologize for that, as I've said before, you're Bell Cranel, your the one who saved Demeter, I've been wanting to thank you ever since I heard, I'm goddess Athena and Demeter is my closest friend."

"You have no idea how terrified I was when I heard the news, but that quickly changed into shock when the city learned of your heroic rescue." Athena said. Some of what she said didn't register with Bell, surprise was Bell' friend during his encounter with Athena, this was the goddess that he was close to joining, for the briefest moment disappointment hit Bell like a Minotaur charge, he maybe an innocent err a dense boy with the opposite sex but even he knew he missed out, part of that thought no thanks to his pervert of a grandfather. But that felling quickly turned into regret, so strong was that regret of his thoughts he felt as if his heart truly skipped a beat and stopped, Demeter welcomed him into her arms and life, after realizing how strict Demeter is with finding new members and realizing that he, in his mind betrayed his own goddess made him feel like he didn't deserve to live.

Seeing and sensing the boys grief she asked what was wrong. Bell, even though he just met Athena and he didn't know her couldn't help but speak his heart.

"I was raptured by your looks, you stole my mind and breath there for a moment." Bell began and in just those two words he did something no mortal has rarely ever done, make a god and goddess blush in embarrassment. She even looked away shyly, but that only lasted but a few brief moments as she heard his words.

"And nothing but shame and guilt has replaced that moment. Demeter welcomed me into her life and her Familia, she gave me a home where I had none, she opened her life to me, she told me _she wanted to be a part of my dreams and goals... T-That she wanted my dreams to be hers, a-and that she wanted to share them with me and experience them with me.."_ Bell continued and quickly began to cry.

" _A-and here I am for but a moment thinking that I wished I had joined yours! What kind of child am I?!? To betray the goddess who believed in me! Who didn't judge me! Who puts her Familia first before herself! What kind of child am I to DARE want something different then what she gave me!!"_ Bell continued to cry but also to scream, his screams and rants directed towards himself as reprimands, more then him explaining.

All while was saying this to Athena she couldn't help but give a small smile, after Bell finished his confession she simply enveloped the crying boy into her body, Bell truly did fight to escape from the embrace, he fought as if his life depended on it but Athena whispered in her divine voice to calm him down enough. The embrace was that of comfort, as if the person did the most evil and damming thing in the world but the world forgave regardless. Athena simply said. "Demeter is truly blessed to have someone like you Bell." She simply said. Bell cried even more after her words, his words begging Demeter to forgive him. Athena saw Demeter just a short distance away.

Demeter went out to look for Bell, she began to worry as it was getting late, she herself had to fight for a while to overcome her trauma, but she overcame the worry when she told herself that it was still early and that most people were still around and she wanted to find Bell. She saw and heard everything, walking up to the two she bent down and put her hand on Bell' shoulder he jumped in surprise and when he saw who it was his face turned to pure fear but changed into guilt.

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_ Bell all but tackled Demeter as his tears freely flowed and the words " _I'm sorry"_ were all he could say and do. Demeter just embraced her child and held him, telling him that it was alright. The two goddess sat there comforting a soul who crushed itself with guilt, the night choosing to let these three be the only important ones in Orario.

It took Demeter ten minutes to get Bell to calm down and once he did she explained to him. "Bell." She said stern but soft, but Bell flinched for in his mind he only heard her stern voice. "You realize that I chose you as my Familia member because of who you are? You remember the words I said that made me want you as my Child? **Your heart is pure, not that to someone of greed, you desire to grow stronger, not for the wrong personal gain but to use that strength to protect; including doing what needs to be done to protect. I felt when you helped me, your will, your bravery, your courage, your gentleness, and your love. I saw in your smile a spirit that can not be snuffed, dragged down, nor destroyed. I saw your heart, so pure and welcoming, your humanity, always accepting to everyone, your dreams, dreams that you want to share with others. Never have I met someone like you, you are special, you are unique, you have within you something we gods have never seen before.. the power to change the world. And I'd love to share and experience it alongside you as your goddess.** You remember those words?" She ask to which Bell nodded now even more ashamed.

"I still hold onto to those words Bell, I know you're every bit of those and will be till the day you die. Bell your not at fault in any way with what you felt and thought towards Athena. It's what we gods and goddess just have. We may have sealed away our powers but we are still deity's, there will always be an allure we have on mortals. As I said a moment ago your not at fault Bell, you're not the first person to act and feel like that twords Athena, Lunoire acted nearly the same way when she first met her. But do you know what makes you special Bell? What makes me proud your my child?" She asked Bell to which he said no.

"It's because the way you acted to this Bell. All the men and women will always be attracted to other gods and goddess in some shape and form, that can't be blamed on mortals, it's the gods charm; but what makes people special is their loyalty. Most people I've tried to scout have simply rushed off and abandoned me when they saw some other goddess like Freya and Athena here. I've asked Athena to come by every time I think I've found someone. You and Lunoire are the only people who chose me. I'm sorry that I had to do this to you Bell, I'm sorry that I betrayed your trust, I never doubted it and I should have told you about this. But this is what makes you special Bell, you care about others, you care about loyalty, you love your friends and your Familia, I see now that it tears you apart to even think betraying your Familia or spitting on it. So hold your chin up and walk with pride Bell, and I'll always stand by your side sharing your hardships and joys, and never again will I betray you or your trust in me." She said as she fully embraced him. Athena smiling for her friend and child, she'll have to properly apologize to Bell as well but this night was simply between a goddess and her child.

 **XXX**

 **Not my best writing, in fact I feel like this is pure shite! please let me know if you like this chapter, I'm highly conflicted in deleting this chapter since I don't think it's that great, and that I should startfrom scratch.**


	5. The Rabbits chase

**Ceres, the Roman goddess of agriculture, grain crops, fertility and motherly relationships. Also the name of a dwarf planet in our solar system**

 **Hello! Here we are with a new chapter.. well there's going to be some serious moments in this chapter. That's all I'll say, sorry if it offends folks.**

* * *

 **Takes place the same night as Bell met Athena**

The city of Orario was dead this late at night, The skies maybe clear and the moon out, but the city itself seemed abandoned and dead to the world.

And it is in this lonely night that we see a woman in her mid thirties, walking home. Her goal did not bare fruit. She knew it was dangerous to be out this late but she had no choice. She decided to take a shortcut towards home but that would prove to be her worst mistake. As she was walking home she thought she heard a voice but saw nothing when she looked back, thinking it was her mind and the wind she went on though a bit faster. However that would be her undoing as she heard voices behind her, she dared not look back as she continued to walk.

"Where's a gorgeous woman like you going?" The man asked, clear evil in his voice. The woman ignoring his words but made a run for it, however, as she ran she was pulled to a stop, her shoulder felt like it was pulled out of the socket it was so violent.

"Where you going gorgeous!" The one who grabbed her said, a sickening drunken laugh as he tossed her on the ground, now the other man right above her the man she first met grabbed her cloths and violently began tearing, she screamed in fear hoping someone would hear her but the second man covered her mouth as she could only look in terror as the man moved from her breasts to her waist and was being picked up and the man.

"Dam, such huge tits, but now for the main course." He said pulling down her panties. She tried her best to struggle even more as her muffled screams turned to primordial fear and terror, tears freely flowing; so horrid was her fear of what was about to happen that she lost control of her bladder.

"Dam look at that! She's so excited she can't help herself! HAHA!" The one holding her laughed.

"You're in for a real treat lady! I'm packing a big one!" He said as he positioned himself at her entrance.

 _"NOOOO!"_ Was all she could scream, both in her mind as well as a muffled cry as pain and terror filled her body as the man without mercy shoved right into her.

"Holy shit! She's a fucking virgin!" The man said surprised with a twisted smile on his face as he watched the blood seep out of her. But he only stopped briefly to say that before he violently trust into her, his moans and gaps of breath all the woman could hear as she just closed her eyes, unable to keep her screams of pain from stopping. For two minutes he raped her, until she noticed he was speeding up, increasing her pain.

"Ugh, get ready to be made into a full woman now whore!" He said as he gave a final violation, her eyes widened at the foreign sensation, it felt like her inside were melting, along with the severe trauma and bruising only made the ejaculation more painful to her. Tears once again flooded her beautiful face as she felt sickened by the feeling. She was grateful the moment he pulled out, but more thankful that his load was leaving her, however her ordeal was far from over. The man who had just raped her walked over to the one holding her and took over, turning her over into her hands and knees he told her to "Clean this mess up." As he shoved his member right into her mouth, she wasn't prepared for this and gagged at the intrusion.

"Fucking bitch just puked on me!" The man said as he repeatedly struck her in the face causing her to lose some conciseness.

"HAHA! What did you expect?!" The other actually laughed at what had happened. Positioning himself to enter her anal entrance.

"I may have lost out on your Virginity, but I can have your second one." He said

" _P-please don't do this, anywhere but there."_ The woman said as much as she could, still delirious from being hit.

"Oh? Don't want that? Tell you what, say you're a fucking bitch who loves this and maybe I'll go for your pussy instead!" He said with no real intention of doing that.

" _P-please, Don't."_

Not what I wanted to hear." He said lifting her up.

" _I-I'm a fucking bitch who loves being raped and gangbanged!"_ She said, the terror giving her the ability to say those deming words

"Dam! She did it better then what you asked" the first one said.

"Can't argue with that I like a woman who listens." He said as he violently enters her regardless.

* * *

Demeter awoke from her nightmare with a violent jerk. She looked around in a horrified manner, looking down she saw she was in bed and that she was still dressed. She laid her head back down, and with her right arm over her face she began to cry, though it was a dream it was so real to her. She felt scared, she felt dirty and violated, no doubt from her experience. She decided to get up and have a bath, she felt like she needed to scrub the feeling of being touched off herself.

She just sat in the deep metal pan of hot water, not really doing anything, all she did was sit in the water, a emotionless stare unblinking as her face looked as if she had given up. As much as she wanted to forget about her trauma she couldn't, and that dream which might as well have been a reality only worsened matters. Finally for what felt like hours to her she got the rag and began to scrub, but the more she scrubbed especially around where she was attacked both in real life and her dream she just felt more and more sullied with each rub by, she just continued to scrub until she rubbed herself raw; finally throwing the rag away and just braking down to cry.

She began to hate her body, she cursed herself that she had this form and she wished desperately to have Loki' body. She finally was able to pull herself out of the water and proceeded to redress, and as she began to just stagger and drag herself along the hall of her run down home she noticed that a door was cracked. As she looked in she saw that it was Bell, the one who had protected her, the one who saved her, sleeping like a log, curled a bit that Demeter found it cute, she quietly enter his room and just sat at the side of his bed, looking at the boy as he slept.

She gently ran her hand across his face and hair as she watched him breath quietly into the night. She just sat there, watching the boy who had protected her. 'I suppose I don't need to be scared do I Bell? As long as your with me.' She thought as she gave the boy a gentle kiss on his forehead, laying down and gently wrapping her arms around him, feeling safe in his presence and just enjoying his company.

Morning had come and Bell slowly awoke to the sounds of birds. He didn't want to get up though as he was quite warm and comfortable in his current state, however he realized that he was to warm for them to be blankets. And as he opened his eyes he saw that he was in the warm embrace of his goddess.. well, with what he was able to see as he was embraced in her chest a bit. He blushed so much he felt like he was about to pass out, Demeter had her arms wrapped around his head, as he looked up he saw that she had a beautiful expression on her face as she slept. Which unknown to him was a huge difference to the nightmare she suffered last night.

'Wow.. even when asleep she's beautiful.' Bell thought, but quickly added another layer of red to his face as he just realized what he thought. Deciding to try and quietly get up he attempted to move out of her embrace but woke her up in the process.

"Ahh, good morning Bell." She said a bit tiered. "goddess! Sorry I woke you up!" He said quickly said feeling bad and apologizing.

"It's alright Bell."

"Umm.. w-why were you in my b-b-bed?" He asked asked turning red in embarrassment at asking that.

Demeter had a moment of guilt at the dream she had and didn't want to really tell Bell that it was because of her nightmare that she came into his room.

"You were so cute I couldn't help but hold you." She said in her best teasing voice which worked just as she hoped as Bell just fidgeted his fingers together and a cute dust of red on his face. "I-I think I'll finally head to the dungeon today goddess." Bell said trying to change the subject.

"Alright But take care. Oh and stop by the pub before you do as well please." Demeter said as she began to leave the room.

 **XXX**

Shortly after Bell left their home and he began walking twords the pub which was about a thirty minute walk from where they lived, on the way he kept having the feeling that he was being watched but he ignored it. As he was only one block away he heard someone call to him.

"Bell Cranel! Join my Familia!" Bell turned to see who had called him out and to his surprise it was some woman.

"No join mine Bell-Kyun~~!" Another one appeared and Bell saw that more and more people were arriving, every instinct told him to run but he was more surprised at the sudden attention, before he knew what was going on he was surrounded by women, all pushing against each other and then on him. Poor boy was so squished in between them that he couldn't even register that he was being squished by breasts.

"P-please stop!" Bell cried out too no avail, however there was a brief gap in his soft prison that he managed to escape and made a run for it, the goddess right behind him.

Bell was running for what felt like forever, he never knew the ferocity of gods were like this as he ran for the Hostess of Fertility, the screams of the goddesses behind him as he just ran and ignored the looks of surprise and shock from the citizens. He saw his refuge coming up, ever so slowly it felt like. With a burst of strength he literally dove for the swinging doors getting a terrified Nya from Chloe and Arnya who in turn alerted the rest of the staff who came rushing in to see what was going on. Bell was gasping for air as Lunoire ran to his aid, the sounds of the goddess right behind him. With the strength he gained back he screamed one word to all of them.

"HELP!" And no sooner did he say that did the goddesses burst trough shocking everyone there sans Bell.

The pub was filled with overlapping voices of the goddesses trying to sway favor from Bell as they once again grabbed him into their clutches, the staff looked on in shock as the poor boy was calling for help in the drowning voices.

However Mia was quick to ascertain the situation and slammed her fist right into the floor yelling.

"ENOUGH!" That did just the trick as the goddesses stopped their rabid attempts at Bell. Who could only crawl away but Lunoire came to help him up and brought him behind all the staff.

"This is my pub and I will not tolerate this kind of harlotry even from goddesses! Bell here is with us and is already Demeter' child so fuck off!" She screamed her most intimidating voice available doing the trick as even Chloe, Arnya and Lunoire shook in their boots. The goddesses left without any more commotion.

"T-T-thank you." was all Bell could say as he was still shook from the ordeal.

"What was that about Nya?" chloe asked voicing the question most of the staff had, sans Syr, Ryuu, and Mia.

"I-I don't know, I told Demeter that I was going to go into the Dugeon today and she told me to come by here first, then when I was a block away all those goddesses came out of no where wanting me to join them." Bell explained as Syr came with a glass of water to which he thanked her.

"I see, I'm surprised this happened so late." Mia said getting looks from everyone.

"What do you mean?" Lunoir asked.

"It's simple, a new person comes to orario, no Familia, no Falna blessing, saves a goddess and kills three adventures, on of which was a level 3, Orario isn't just famous for its Dungeon, it's famous for it's speed of gossip, especially for fun starved gods. So when news of this spread you can bet Bell would be a quick target for any Familia."

"Oh." was the collected voice of a few of the staff, but bell had one thing on his mind.

"And the irony of it all." He said as everyone looked at him.

"I remember each and every one of them, I remember them either laughing at me, tossing me out, five of them spit on me and called me names one even hit me. It was when I was looking for a Familia to join, they said I was to weak. And now there they are, trying to get their hands on me" Bell said looking down a bit.

the staff looked shocked at hearing what they did to him, Mia and Ryuu looked on with understanding.

"I know familia recruitment very but that." Arnya said, even she and her brother didn't have that kind of treatment from Freya.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore" Mia said.

"But what if this happens again?" Lunoire asked worried for the boy.

"It will be a hassle at first but they'll lose interest, especially since you are Demeter's child now. In the mean time, I'll have May wip something up for you to eat, the rest of you get back to work, we open in forty five minutes." Mia said as everyone went back to work, Bell even helping out here and there until his meal was done.

As Bell was finishing up the doors opened and a Woman walked in.

"sorry Ma'am were not opened ye- NYA!" Arnya said but later screamed. everyone looked to who caused her to scream and they all had a sour look on their faces. Bell however was just clueless.

"Ceres" Mia said in a sour tone.

"My, not a nice welcome for a customer now is it?" The goddess asked nonchalantly.

"Were not open." Mia responded,

"Doesn't matter." She said as she walked over to Bell who was surprised to see a goddess that was Demeter's biggest rival. The woman was around five foot ten yet slim, her face was of beauty on par with Demeter or Athena, her hair was golden blonde, tied in a bun behind her but she had enough in front that it went down just passed her cheek. It was smooth, her chest half the size of Demeter' She was dressed in a black and white dress err gown if anything. it showed her back and showed just enough to be just right as well.

"So you're Demeter's new member." She said ignoring his personal space and cupping his face with her right smooth, and warm touch. Bell would have blushed if he didn't already feel something about this goddess. Her hand was smacked off his face by Lunoire who didn't even hesitate, with a cold glare on her face.

"What of it?" She asked, clear venom in her voice that Ceres didn't even acknowledge.

"Yes. I can see why Demeter chose you."

"What do you-" Bell was about to ask but was interrupted.

"Join my Familia, cast off the shackles of Demeter's pickiness which will leave you locked in a life of nothing. Wasting your time in the dungeon for nothing, wasting your skill supporting a goddess who can't even protect herself from mere mortals." She said shocking Bell and enraging the others. And before Bell could reply the sound of skin being slapped filled the air of the pub. Yes Lunoire had actually slapped ceres, the look of hate clear on the bounty hunters face. Ceres herself just rubbed her face.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND STEAL BELL FROM LADY DEMETER!" Lunoire screamed but was being held back from further attacking the goddess by Mia herself, the rest of the staff had moved from their shock or glares and walked in front of Bell, keeping him and Ceres apart.

"Young child, when will you learn I get what I want, and no big boobed slut of a whore will stop me." Ceres said to Lunoire but also for everyone to hear. Mia may have been holding back Lunoire and her burning fury but that didn't mean she would hold back the others. However before anyone else could act another voice interrupted the soon to be chaos.

"You've done enough Ceres, leave before I get involved as well." The new voice said. everyone looked at the door and saw a Woman and a man to her side, his weapon ready.

"Ah Athena, fancy seeing you here." Ceres said nonchalantly.

"I heard that there was a bunch of goddess trying to recruit a rabbit and I knew you'd be there as well." Athena said as she entered.

"It does not matter anymore, I have done I came for." Ceres said as she began to leave, ignoring the looks of pure hate from everyone.

"The offer stands if you change your mind." She said to Bell .

"Bell no! Think of Demeter," Lunoire pleaded, but Bell ignored her and walked up to Ceres. The goddess herself gave a triumphant smile, only to be slapped by the boy.

"You steal everything from Lady Demeter, and you try to recruit me." Bell said with rage building in his voice. Everyone there was shocked! None more so then Ceres who had a look of surprise as she held her red face.

"I remember trying to join your familia. I came to you, I spoke with you personally, And you laughed at me, you called me weak and out right cast me out of your Familia. You lack any respect for those you deem below you! I'd rather die then join you. Lady Demeter gave me a place in this city, she accepted me where no one else you yourself included would not, she believes in me and you try and steal that away from us!" Bell said as he slapped her again.

"Get out." Bell said with so much Venom and malice he didn't even knew he had it. Still shocked that the boy would do such a thing to her she left with not a single word, but it would not be the last time they would see her.

'We'll meet again Bell.' Ceres thought a smile on her face

After Ceres left a defining silence reigned in the pub, until Diosis just laughed breaking the silent spell.

"I almost wish we had gotten our hands on dear old Bell now." Diosis said getting glare from his goddess and Lunoire.

"Bell?" Lunoire could only say.

"I take it she does that with just about everyone affiliated with Demeter?" Bell simply asked.

* * *

 **Well It's been a long time huh? I was hoping to expanded past here for just a little bit more but... Anyway Origanally When Ceres asked Bell to join I had her actually kiss him. I scraped that as you had read, but I was going with the idea that the gods could have one divine power. In this case I was going to have Ceres have a divine charm that no one could refuse her via her goddess kiss, except Bell. But that wouldn't match up with Ceres at all, that could be Freya or Istar so I changed that. Though I am still wondering about that one divin power for the gods. Anyway please enjoy**


End file.
